Nueva Escuela, Nueva vida
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Es tu nueva vida en Gakuen Hetalia y juraste varias cosas, pero la mas mportante es ya no creer en el amor. ¿Esa promesa durará?
1. Chapter 1

Nueva Escuela, nueva vida

**Agggg, hoy fue mi primer día de prepa y fue muy emocionante. Hice amigos, y me divertí como nunca. Y estoy más que inspirada para escribir una nueva historia, un Hetalia x Reader**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es de Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Ah por cierto: (c/c) color de cabello (c/f) color favorito y (c/o) color de ojos y perdonen si tengo algún error, no se mucho acerca de Gakuen Hetalia.**

Capítulo 1: Introducción

La alumna nueva, ayy, debe ser emocionante ¿no? Pues para mí, más que emocionante, ERA PREOCUPANTE. No conocía a absolutamente nadie, las clases ahora iban a ser diferentes y no estaba segura si podía hacer nuevos amigos… Pero en fin, iba en mi auto hacia esa escuela llamada Gakuen Hetalia ¿Por qué le habrán puesto ese nombre tan raro? Sabrá Dios por qué, pero bueno, no había vuelta atrás. Mis padres me metieron ahí porque no tenían tiempo de cuidarme por completo y porque tenían que viajar a un país lejano que no puedo acordarme de su nombre, que ni me interesa saberlo de todos modos. Y aparte me prometí algo: No volver a creer en el amor. ¿Los motivos? Preferiría no decirlos, ni recordarlos. Tocaba mi cabello (c/c) mientras recordaba aquellas malas experiencias en mi otra escuela, los rechazos, algunas burlas y más. Pero por una parte me alegro de que mis padres me hayan cambiado de escuela, porque quería empezar mi nueva vida. Encendí mi celular, me puse los audífonos y me dormí un buen rato. Sumergida en un sueño profundo, escuché una voz

"(Nombre) hemos llegado a tu nueva escuela" Era mi mamá, que ya casi me pegaba para no quedarme dormida. Me asomé a la ventana y vi el enorme escudo de esa escuela. Mis cosas ya estaban dentro lo que sería mi próximo dormitorio (quien sabe cómo llegaron ahí) pero me bajé del auto, me despedí de mis padres y entré a la escuela

**Este capítulo es muy corto por la introducción, pero bueno, dejen reviews. Nos vemos pronto y si quieren que continúe puedo hacerlo :)**


	2. Clase de inglés

Capítulo 2:

* * *

Al entrar a esa escuela, me impresioné de lo grande y bonita que era. "Así que esto es realmente Gakuen Hetalia" pensé, no era lo que una amiga mía me dijo, ella me platico de que era una escuela muy fea, aburrida y llena de idiotas. Y aparte me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, no sé de qué, pero bueno, ya estaba inscrita ahí y no había vuelta atrás.

Me dirigí hacia mi casillero y ahí guarde los libros que no iba a ocupar por ese instante, sólo dejé los de inglés, que era la clase que me tocaba en ese momento. Saqué mi cosmetiquera y empecé a maquillarme, ya saben, rímel en mis ojos, gloss en mi boca y un rubor que contrastara con mi piel. Al terminar de hacerlo escuché una voz

"Hi hi linda! ¿Tú eres la nueva?" Voltee para ver quién demonios me estaba hablando, vi a un chico rubio con hermosos ojos azules. Usaba lentes, y llevaba el mismo uniforme de mi escuela. A mi parecer, era guapo. El chico tocó mi hombro "Yo me llamo Alfred"

"Sí, mucho gusto Alfred, me llamo (nombre)"

"Lindo nombre, ¿y de dónde eres?

"De (país donde vives), pero ahora voy a extrañar mucho mi casa, mi ciudad y mi país" dije viendo hacia abajo

"No te preocupes, a veces yo también extraño Estados Unidos, y el héroe, o sea yo, hará que no extrañes tanto tu país" Alfred sonrió, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a mi clase de inglés" dije finalmente

"Yo también voy a inglés, si quieres vámonos juntos y sirve que te digo dónde está ese salón" Alfred puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de inglés, que por cierto, estaba hasta hasta el 3 piso. Se me hace que tengo muy mala suerte, no solo con los chicos, sino también en esto. Suspire y seguí caminando con Alfred hasta la clase de inglés.

"¿Cuéntame, que te trajo a Gakuen Hetalia?"

"Me cambiaron aquí porque mis padres viajarían a un país muy lejano que no me acuerdo cual es, y aparte, quiero rehacer mi vida. También sucedieron algunas cosas"

"¿Cómo que rehacer? ¿Y qué clase de cosas?" Alfred me miró intrigado

"Pues sí, quiero ser otra chica totalmente distinta a lo que era en mi otra escuela. Y preferiría no hablar de esas cosas, por favor Alfred, cuando ya no tengan tanta importancia para mí, te las platicaré, lo prometo"

"Alright (nombre), cuando quieras hablar de eso, solo búscame" Alfred me guiñó un ojo. Yo estaba un poco más tranquila, por fin había hecho un nuevo amigo, aunque nada de amor para mí, que ya he sufrido bastante por ese sentimiento que a todos les tocaba, pero a mí…pues no.

Entre plática y plática llegamos al salón y quedé asombrada por cuantos chicos había, una que otra chica por ahí, pero pues equis. Alfred me dijo donde sentarme, prácticamente a su lado. Me alegré, por lo menos el maestro no me asignaría un lugar y tenía la oportunidad de seguir platicando con mi nuevo amigo. A mí nunca me gustó ser una antisocial ni mucho menos quedarme callada, aunque en mi escuela, así me consideraban. Ok (nombre), ya estás en otra escuela y tienes que cambiar tu personalidad, pensé y mientras Alfred hablaba con otros chicos, yo empecé a escribir frases de (canción favorita), la razón era porque me sentía identificada con la letra. Faltaban cinco minutos para la clase y alguien se me acercó.

"Hola ¿tú eres la chica nueva?" Voltee y vi a una chica que a mi parecer era bonita. Tenía su pelo largo y castaño y ojos verdes. Hasta más bonita que yo

"Si, yo soy la nueva, me llamo (nombre)" le dije con mi mirada hacia abajo. Vaya, reaccione al igual que con Alfred, sigo siendo tímida, debo cambiar eso.

"Hola linda, yo soy Elizabeta, vengo de Hungría y me gusta conocer personas nuevas. A ver platícame ¿de dónde vienes y que te atrajo de esta escuela? La chica sonrió

"Bueno, yo vengo de (país) y preferiría no hablar del por qué estoy aquí, verás, son muy tristes y raras mis razones" le dije ya mirándola a los ojos

"No te preocupes, aquí en Gakuen te olvidaras de tus problemas y te la pasaras mejor, espero que seamos amigas" La húngara me acaricio mi (c/c) cabello, al parecer, si podríamos ser amigas.

"Si, eso espero Elizabeta"

"Dime Eli si quieres"

"Bueno Eli, a mí también me gustaría que fuéramos amigas" le sonreí y empezamos a platicar de nuestros gustos, y en algunos coincidíamos, hasta que entró el maestro

"Buenos días chicos, ya es hora de clase" El maestro habló y todos se sentaron en sus bancas, yo puse mi mano derecha en mi mejilla. Al parecer la clase le tenía miedo al profesor, así era en mi anterior escuela.

"Muy bien, hoy llegó una nueva alumna y-" oh por favor cállese, pensaba. Odiaba cuando anunciaban que había alguien nuevo en el salón, y aparte me tenía que presentar, lo que es mil veces peor que lo anterior. "Chica, preséntate ante la clase, queremos conocerte" el profesor me dijo y yo me paré sonrojándome un poco. Aggg, como deseaba que esto no estuviese pasando, siempre me he puesto muy nerviosa cuando tengo que pasar al frente. Nunca me gusto eso.

"Hola a todos, yo soy (nombre) y vengo de (país)" Pude escuchar comentarios agradables como guau, un muy bonito país, que suertuda, me gustaría conocer ese país y otros no tanto. Por ahí creo que escuché un acento español, pero no le di importancia

"¡SILENCIO!" el profesor gritó y todos se callaron. Sip, el profesor debe asustar a mis nuevos compañeros, justo como en mi otra escuela. "Muy bien (nombre), bienvenida a esta escuela" el profesor al parecer entendió como me sentía de nerviosa y así finalizo mi presentación ante la clase. Qué bien, por fin la tortura había acabado.

"Profe, pero (nombre) no nos ha dicho que le gusta, que odia" dijo desde el fondo del salón un chico con pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco y ojos rojos. Oh no, cállate idiota, pensé. "El asombroso yo piensa que nos debes platicar un poco más sobre ti" el chico me dirigió la mirada. Callateeeee, pensé y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, los únicos que no estaban eran mis dos nuevos amigos, Alfred y Elizabeta.

"Está bien Gilbert, (nombre) platícanos acerca de tus gustos, lo que odias y de que escuela vienes" el profesor al parecer solo dijo eso para callar a sus lindos alumnos.

"Bueno me gusta (actividades que te gusten). Sobre música amo (tu cantante o grupo favorito) y me encanta comer (comida favorita). Odio, pero con odio jarocho la gente burlona, pesada e hipócrita, el machismo, las burlas y los maltratos" mencioné "Uyyyy, que delicada" se burló el albino.

"Cállate Gilbert, deja a (nombre) en paz" le gritó Elizabeta.

"¡SILENCIO TODOS!" el profesor gritó y automáticamente todos se callaron. "Muy bien (nombre), ya puedes sentarte"

Aaaaleluya, aaaaleyuya, la tortura finalmente terminó. Me senté en mi banca al lado de Alfred y Elizabeta.

"Recuérdame que al final de la clase tengo que golpear a Gilbert ¿de acuerdo?" me dijo Eli

"Si, yo te recuerdo"

"Ignora a mis compañeros, son tontitos" Alfred me guiñó un ojo. Yo solo le sonreí y asentí.

"Muy bien (nombre), al final de las clases, te daremos más información y alguien te dará un recorrido. Yo seleccionare al compañero que lo hará" el profesor dijo acomodando unos papeles en su banca. Espero que sea Alfred o Elizabeta, pensé. "Más bien, de una vez lo haré, escogeré a…"

"Escoja al asombroso yo profe" Gilbert gritó y luego todos empezaron a ofrecerse, quién sabe si por burla o si realmente me querían ayudar.

"¡SILENCIO TODOS! Creo que escogeré a ti, joven Antonio Fernández Carriedo" yo no sabía quién era, pero pensaba nooooo, cámbielo por Alfred o por Eli, con otros chicos no me siento cómoda. "Al final de todas las clases, lo buscas y él te llevara a conocer la escuela" finalizó y se sentó en su silla

"Alright guys, let's start the class" habló de nuevo. Y todos sacaron sus libros, yo también saqué los míos y esperé a que la clase teminara lo más pronto posible. Claro que puse atención, pero lo que quería hacer era irme de aquí lo más rápido que pudiera.

* * *

**Aqui continuo esta historia, espero les guste y claro que pueden dejar sugerencias. Nos vemos en otro capitulo**


End file.
